Shocker Rider Number 1
was the first and the main leader of Shocker Riders, a division of evil Kamen Rider clones made by Gel-Shocker. He wears all yellow boots, gloves, and scarf to differentiate his appearance from his teammates. History Deployment The original Shocker Rider was created by Gel-Shocker as part of their plan to replace the heroic Kamen Riders and ruin their name. When Takeshi Hongo seemingly sacrificed himself to destroy Mukadetiger, General Black saw the opportunity and called forth Shocker Rider Number 1. Anti-Shocker Alliance No. 1 first start fighting Haetoribachi, and he killed two men with an acid spit. But soon General Black interrupts them, revealing that it was just a training session for the Shocker Rider. Their goal is to eliminate the Anti-Shocker Alliance before they can join with the Rider Squad. Gel-Shocker's computers detect that the Anti-Shocker Alliance have information regarding the Great Leader's real identity, and move to destroy it. Tobei Tachibana and Kazuya Taki meet the Shocker Rider, who, mimicking Takeshi Hongo's voice, refuses to give them the Anti-Shocker Alliance's data about the Great Leader and attacks them both. However, soon the original Rider returns and steals the data. The Shocker Rider drops the voice change, and fights against the original Kamen Rider. They're perfectly matched, and the Shocker Rider even has his own Fake New Cyclone. However, soon the Shocker Rider reveals his own tricks, like a blade built into his leg that could be detached and wielded as a knife. Haetoribachi reappears, and, fighting alongside the Shocker Rider, easily defeats the original one, who's left hanging on rocks to avoid falling into the sea. Rise of the Shocker Riders The Shocker Rider commemorates the original Riders' death, proclaiming himself the only Kamen Rider now. The Shocker Rider attempts to destroy the data about the Great Leader, but he's stopped by Eidokugar. There was a change of plans, and Gel-Shocker wanted the information, while they should give a false device to the Anti-Shocker Alliance that would kill them all. Taki and Tachibana approach the battle's location and receive the false suitcase, while the Shocker Rider and Haetoribachi act like they're fighting against each other. The Shocker Rider claims that the false Rider has been destroyed, when a group of Gel-Shocker Combatmen appears. He tells Tachibana and Taki to take the suitcase, while he stays behind. The Great Leader receives the Anti-Shocker Alliance data and tells General Black to analyze it to understand the scale of their organization. However, it turns out that they had obtained false data. The Great Leader decides that the Anti-Shocker Alliance must be immediately destroyed. The Shocker Rider, mimicking Hongo's voice, returns to the Anti-Shocker Alliance base, and warns them about the bomb in the device they had received. He tells them to leave the base and activates the bomb, although it does no damage to himself. Hayato Ichimonji arrives with the real data, but the Shocker Rider insists on getting it. Hayato wonders about that yellow muffler and soon he drops his guise and they fight. Hayato destroys the Fake New Cyclone, seemingly alongside the Shocker Rider and recovers the suitcase with the data. Sometime later, Shocker Rider Number 1 reappeared alongside Number 2 reappear, quickly followed by four others, Shocker Rider Number 3, Shocker Rider Number 4, Shocker Rider Number 5 and Shocker Rider Number 6. Hongo and Ichimonji respectively transform into Double Riders 1 and 2 and prepare for battle. Fall of the Shocker Riders In addition to the Shocker Riders, more combatants appear, and the Shocker Riders show their own unique abilities, like a micro-missile barrage. While the fight goes on, Tachibana acts and rescues the hostages. Seichiro Komura returns and uses a gas weapon to allow the Riders to escape. Nonetheless, the Gel-Shocker's true plan succeeded with the Double Riders and their allies, the Anti-Shocker Union members held in a trap. Komura reappears, holding Chie as a hostage, and reveals the real Komura is dead, and he's actually Namekujikinoko. Taki rescues Chie and the Riders start their counterattack. The 2 Riders are surrounded by the Shocker Riders, and, although they can beat them individually, as a group the Shocker Riders still are stronger. However, they use the Rider Wheel - running in circles and jumping to create a destructive force that pushed the Shocker Riders against each other, exploding them. In other media The reboot version of Shocker Riders have appeared in the reboot movie Kamen Rider The Next. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider video game The Shocker Rider is an unlockable character that appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. He is unlocked by completing the Shocker Story mode. He can only be fought by the player in the "Shocker Story" and if player successfully passes the 8th round, he also can be turned into despite not being a kaijin. His attack styles are same as the Shocker and Gel-Shocker Combatmen. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Shocker Rider Number 1 appears as a mini bosses alongside other Shocker Riders in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Profile Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 180~185 cmKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Rider Weight': 70~75 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 4 km *'Enemy Sensing': 100 m Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 60 t *'Lifting Power': 5 t *'Kicking Power': 90 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.5 seconds Like most Shocker Riders, Shocker Rider Number 1 possessed the same strength and power as Kamen Rider 1. The original Kamen Rider manga gives an in-depth analysis of the entire schematics used by Rider 1, Rider 2, and the manga Shocker Riders. Among them are: *'Ultrasensitive Antenna': Sense the presence of enemies and incoming attacks *'Cat's Eye': Allows infrared night vision *'Signal O': A brainwave transmission device that can detect other cyborgs *'Crusher': The face plate that can break chains *'Artificial Lungs': Can recycle oxygen for two hours *'Pulmonary Converter': Catches wind power to convert it to energy, also acts as a radiator *'Power Converter': Capsules on the belt that store energy *'Typhoon': Transformation belt which is an anemometer which measures the Rider's energy *'Artificial Muscle': Gives the Rider the strength to jump like a giant grasshopper *'Jump Shoes': The soles are elastic-like springs. *'Voice Mimicry': Shocker Riders can disguise their voices to match that of Rider 1 *'Micro Missile Launcher' / Finger Missile - Hidden missile launchers in fingers that can fire small missiles Equipment *Typhoon - Transformation belt *'Retractable Blades' - Hidden blades underneath his boots that can be removed as handheld daggers. *'Mouth Cannon' - Hidden cannon in his mouth. Only seen in Kamen Rider Spirits. Vehicles *Fake New Cyclone - A replica of the original New Cyclone with yellow lines between red lines. Destroyed during bike battle against Rider 2. Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Shocker Rider Number 1 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Shocker Rider Number 1. - Lockseed= : Allows the user to transform into Shocker Arms. Same with Kamen Rider 1's Lockseed, the core image depicts the Typhoon while the lid backside image depicts the Shocker Rider Number 1's Rider Kick gesture, only with a background color of yellow. Gaim/Kurokage/Bujin Gaim/Kamuro-styled Lockseed. It was the third and final of 3 unknown Lockseeds during the release of the Showa Rider Lockseeds. *Transformation: **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: KRGa-Shocker Rider Lockseed.png|Shocker Rider Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Shocker Rider Lockseed opened.png|Shocker Rider Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Shocker Rider Number 1 was voiced by Michihiro Ikemizu and Hiroshi Fujioka when he tried to mimic Rider 1's voice. His suit actor was unknown. Notes *He is the only Shocker Rider who uses retractable blades from his feet. *He also the only Shocker Rider who rides the Shocker Cyclone. *Following Double Riders 1 and 2, Shocker Rider Number 1 is the third Kamen Rider ever seen on-screen, preceeding both V3 and Kamen Rider 3. *As the first of the fake Riders, Shocker Rider Number 1's yellow scarf would be homaged by subsequent doppelganger/evil Riders, namely the Fake Skyrider trio (who also wore yellow boots) and the Robot Super-1. The depiction of Kamen Rider 3 in Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 also similarily wears a golden scarf. *If including the Shocker Riders made by the original Shocker, he is actually the 13th Shocker Rider. *In a Net Movie, Kamen Rider 2 was mistaken for Shocker Rider 1 because he switched his scarf with a yellow one. Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 91: Gel-Shocker, Enroll in Terror School **Episode 92: Atrocity! Fake Kamen Riders!! **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering Footnotes See also Category:Deceased Category:Shocker Category:Villains Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Gel-Shocker Kaijin Category:Gel-Shocker Category:Non human riders Category:Riders without identities